


Resolutions

by Aconitum1104



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chloe Price needs a hug, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconitum1104/pseuds/Aconitum1104
Summary: Just some Chloe Price angst based on personal experiences.
Kudos: 3





	Resolutions

Fuck Rachel  
Fuck this stupid year  
Fuck trusting in people and especially fuck Rachel Amber

Chloe had been waiting, what half an hour now?  
And the brunette was nowhere to be seen after being the one to invite her out for new years day.

"Just when I thought I might try opening up to people"

Yeah it's not like she had any other plans but at least sitting in her room at home would be warm, and not come with the repeating intrusive thought of "Of course she's not coming you fucking idiot" I mean the least Rachel could've done was send a text but instead Chloe Price was left all alone once again.

It was predictable literally expected at this point  
Chloe Price had been abandoned  
Again

The one time she'd managed to push away her fears of being rejected had came back to bite her in the ass

And on new years fucking eve, apparently Rachel's resolution was to get rid of things she didn't care for, Chloe included.

And Chloe's resolution? Well now it was to stop making friends, they only ever brought pain and misery and she'd had a enough of that for an entire lifetime.

What was it Rachel had said at the junkyard not long after they first met.  
"Sad Chloe's fucking sad again"  
Yeah sounds about right, considering no matter how much she tried to push it away those words would always come back to her and wreak havoc on her brain. 

"Why do I bother? What's the point in fucking trying? Why do I still cry over people that-"  
*ding*  
And there it was, God half nine couldn't of texted even an hour ago huh?  
Was there even any point in looking at the message now, she knew it would either be bullshit excuses or acting like they weren't supposed to meet an hour and a half ago.

"I'm sick of this" said to no one in particular, and even if it was would they actually be listening

To read the message or to not, simple enough answer.

If Rachel wanted to talk she could turn up to Chloe's damn house and try there, next year no more waiting, no more being patient, no more Rachel Amber.  
Or at least that's what Chloe wished as she drove out the junkyard, not like any of her other wishes came true though, otherwise she wouldn't have that one.


End file.
